The well known conventional closed face type fishing reel employs a drag adjusting device including a drag brake member between the spool and the reel body. The drag brake member which is brought into press-contact with the spool to thereby apply a braking effect against rotation thereof.
The drag adjusting device, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. Sho 58-152,875, screwably mounts an operating lever for the drag brake member on the reel body. A drag thumbscrew rotatably controllable from the exterior is supported to the rear portion of the reel body and is associated with the operating lever.
The drag adjusting device, in which the drag thumbscrew is rotatable by the angler's fingers so as to forwardly or backwardly screw the operating lever for adjusting the braking effect of the drag brake member, is very inferior in operability when the braking effect is adjusted corresponding to a pull of a hooked fish, whereby quick adjustment is difficult.
As a result, a problem is created in that the delayed adjustment enables the hooked fish to escape or results in a cut of the fishing line.